It is known to provide interlocking forms for packaging liquid products under pressure in bottles made of a thermoplastic, in particular made of PET (polyethylene terephthalate). In some known installations, bottles are made in a blow-molding machine from previously sterilized or disinfected and pre-heated preforms. They are then filled in a filling machine by pressure-filling with a carbonated product. Finally, the bottles are sealed in a sealing unit of the installation.
Since the bottles arrive at the filling machine after having recently left the blow-molding machine, they are still quite hot. It is generally desirable to cool the bottles before attempting to fill them.